


Our Work Is Never Over

by Lisky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve been told I’m a responsible grown-up, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Work Is Never Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Наша работа никогда не заканчивается](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567268) by [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)



"This is _boring_.”

"Tony, you read through my 86-pages paper this morning, and it was not even remotely close to your field of study. That cannot have been more interesting than this apparently revolutionary idea you came up with."

"Definitely revolutionary. This personal energy shield will make kevlar body armor look like _putty_. Uh, very rigid, restrictive putty. Heavy putty.”

"Not your best metaphor."

"No, you see, you’re the one with all the words. By the way, your paper was great. Very interesting, all 85 serious pages of it plus that dry snark-bombing of a page you titled ‘Acknowledgements’. Is that even legal?"

"No one reads this stuff. It’s my rightful and deserved outlet; you should have seen the studies I had to work with."

"You’re the best."

"And you are a surprisingly easy audience."

"I’m just a glorified mechanic. An exploited, abused glorified mechanic. Hug me?"

"How about I refill that coffee pot instead and you get back to your personal, urgent, S.H.I.E.L.D.-backed project?"

“ _Ah!_ Rejection! Bruce, how _could you_ play with my heart like this? You know I’ve been _hurt_.”

"Look, do you want this coffee or not? Let go of my labcoat."

"A cruel choice. You’re aware I’ll always choose coffee over you, right?"

"I’ll settle for being the mistress, then."

"Atta boy. Oh, don’t forget the sugar!"

"I don’t know how you still have friends."

"I give great hugs. Raincheck on that, btw."

"That is actually longer to pronounce than _by the way_ , you ridiculous human being.”

"But also hipper!"

"This is it, I’m leaving. Get back to your brilliant, revolutionary work, Tony."

"I’ve been told I’m a responsible grown-up, you know. Oh, _oh_ \- and vanilla syrup too!”

"…"

"Love you too, big guy."


End file.
